Naruto's Confession
by missunpopular
Summary: She probably doesn't know, does she? -NaruHina One-shot-


_She probably doesn't know, does she?_

He only thought he hadn't paid much attention to her. But to tell the truth, she was the only person he noticed. She was the only one he watched as she passed by, the wind blowing her beautiful long hair softly.

She had grown up to be a beautiful lady, with the perfect body and looks. She could be a model if she wanted to. She could just sit, relax and just be a princess if she wanted to. She could have young boys kneeling in front of her, courting her desperately—_if she wanted them to._ But she chose to be a ninja. A strong, brave ninja just like her father. And go by her ninja way.

He liked the way she fidgeted with her fingers when she was nervous. He always felt the need to improve her self-confidence, but he didn't know exactly how to. She was always red whenever he went near her.

She thought he didn't understand why she was always so nervous around him._ But even though he acted so confident, he felt just the same way as her._

He has always wanted to hold her hand, and hold her close. To lie down on the cold grass, beside her, looking up at the night sky when the moon was bright and the stars hung proudly. And he wanted to fall asleep with her and wake up in the morning to her still sleeping soundly.

He has always wanted to know what her lips tasted like.

He has always wanted to eat ramen at Ichiraku with her.

He has always wanted to be with her.

_And she doesn't know that. _

And all the pain he felt from those chakra blades piercing through his body disappeared when he saw her beautiful face.

_And it was replaced by a different kind of pain._

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here…" he told her, but she wasn't able to notice the hurt that dripped along with every word he spoke.

"I know it's selfish of me," she said to him.

"I do it because… I love you, Naruto-kun."

She tried to remove the damned metal sticks from his body, daring to throw a kick onto one of them. She was able to remove one, but then the enemy threw her away when she tried to kick another. She cried out in pain, frustrated because she couldn't protect the one she loves. The one she's been hoping for. The one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

When his face dropped to the ground he was in tears. He was supposed to be the one protecting her. Yet he was forced on the sand, poles holding him down and making him lose all the ability to move away. He was desperate to protect her, to keep her safe. She didn't deserve to get hurt because of him.

He screamed out her name when she was dropped onto the ground.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, blood flowing down her face. She gathered all the strength to stand up, and it took her an awful lot of time to keep her balance. After a few seconds, however, she fell again, and started crawling towards the man she has always loved.

His eyes showed extreme sadness when he witnessed the kunoichi desperately trying to crawl towards him. He wanted to do that too, and hold her face in his calloused hands. He wanted to protect her and save her. He wanted to wipe the blood out of her face.

_If only he could do that._

And when she was slammed to the ground with a loud noise, he felt nothing but anger. He was blinded by anger. He wanted to save her, and he was going to do it.

She woke up to his hopeful smile, while her eyes adjusted to the light entering the room.

And she wondered where she was.

"It's all over now," he told her. "You'll be alright."

She showed him a weak smile. He had no signs of weakness in him, she noticed. He gets better so quickly.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," she whispered softly while the blonde shinobi placed his hand on her forehead to console her.

"No, you did. And you did a great job at it," he responded and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes at the feeling.

He had always wanted to be this close to her. To tell her how much he meant to her.

He's been denying his feelings toward her all the time. He didn't know how to deal with them. True, he was becoming stronger and stronger, but he never actually felt being strong for something more than friendship.

And he all understood that when all he could see was her, when all he could do was think of her, and when all she could think of was her.

Naruto realized something that he should have realized a long, long time ago.

She is beautiful. She is amazing, and far more than just perfect.

That girl is Hyuga Hinata.

_And he loves her._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Okay, you guys have got to forgive my NaruHina fever. I just can't seem to get episode 166 off my mind.

Do you guys know the song "Crawling (Carry Me Through)" by Superchick? The song basically screams "REMEMBER NARUHINA EPISODE 166?!" And I get so emotional every time I listen to it.

Sorry if it kind of doesn't turn out as deep as it's supposed to be, this was just a product of my procrastination while I was supposed to do my Research reports.

And I desperately want to talk to Kishi-sensei and tell him that NaruHina and Sasusaku are supposed to happen.

Because they all deserve a happy ending.

RIGHT?

Anyways. Hope you guys liked it! xx


End file.
